Saurers
The are a group of 6th graders (Class 6-2) that were given the dinosaur robot Go-Saurer by Eldran to defend the Earth against the Mechanization Empire in the present, while he fought them off in the past, 64 million years prior. The commander of the Saurers is Erica Kōzu, and the technology expert is Takako Kojima. History On the opening ceremony of Harukaze Elementary School, 3 of the students (Kenichi, Shinobu, and Hiromi) had seen a dinosaur robot and ran away in fear. Meanwhile, Gear King of the Mechanization Empire came to Earth with his subordinate Geeg in order to mechanize the planet for his master, the Machine God. Kenichi and his two friends were the first to come into contact with him personally, during which they confirmed that they had the same dream about mechanizing meteors turning them into machines, but they were saved by the dinosaur robots, and then taken back in time to the dinosaur era, 64 million years back. There they encountered Eldran, who explained the situation to them, including what it was that came to Earth in the present, as well as how the Mechanization Empire is also attacking in the past which forces Eldran to remain there and fend off the invasion. As it is, it's a war on two fronts, so Eldran entrusts the children with Go-Saurer and sends them back to their own timYe. Back at Harukaze Elementary School, the opening ceremony is beginning and the principal is giving a speech. Mr. Nakajima, the teacher of the class, asks Kuuko about where Kenichi, Shinobu, and Hiromi are, to which she replies that they went off somewhere. The dinosaur robots end their travel through time (with the aforementioned three in tow) and end up crashing into class 6-2, which causes the principal to faint. All the students of that classroom then go in to see what happened to the class, then Kenichi explains to them that Eldran gave them these robots to fight against the Mechanization Empire, which has begun its attack on Earth. Saurer braces then come out of the robots and attach themselves to all 18 members of the Saurers, and the robots absorb the portions of the school they were attached to into themselves. So the class members used the robots to battle the mechanization beast, combining into Go-Saurer (using the Saurer Changer), finding the appropriate weapons, and destroying the beast. Afterwards, they try to return the school back to normal, but the adults (consisting of the teachers and General Takeda) don't approve of this, and try to stop them from launching when a mechanization beast appears. It takes them being on the brink of defeat for the adults to realize that they have to leave it to the children to protect the Earth as they're the only ones who can operate Go-Saurer. Other Members of the Saurers One of the "cowardly three" (as Kenichi calls them), along with Kuuko and Harue. She's shorter than most of the 6th graders. She knows of Kinta's passion for Judo matches. She's in charge of radar for Mach Ptera and Go-Saurer. Also known as "Kuuko". Another one of the "cowardly three". She's a health committee member and is very helpful and caring. She looks to care about Hiromi. She's in charge of Land Stego's radar and Go-Saurer's mechanics. ' ' The last of the "cowardly three". She's the tallest of all the girls. She doesn't really display much emotion, but she's actually twice as worried as others. She's in charge of Land Stego's power and the 2nd power room of Go-Saurer. Also known as "Bon". Also known as "Chobi". Normally called "One". Normally called "Two". Also known as "Mabo". Equipment * '''Saurer Brace:' This is a device given to every member of the Saurers by Eldran, worn on their wrists. It allows them to communicate with each other and to operate Go-Saurer. When all of the Saurers press the button on their braces together, it allows the combination into King-Go-Saurer. * Saurer Changer: It triggers the combination into Go-Saurer, the transformations of Magna Saurer and Gran Saurer, and the finishing moves of each mecha when it's placed into Gun mode. There are 3 Saurer Changers in total, belonging to Kenichi, Kinta, and Yōji. The three use their Saurer Changers together when combining into King Go-Saurer and when they want to activate its finishing move. * Saurer Bike: Kenichi's Saurer Machine. He uses this to go from the classroom to the cockpit of Mach Ptera. It can also be operated while unmanned. * Saurer Side: '''Gorō and Shinobu's sidecar Saurer Machine. Gorō rides the main bike and Shinobu sits in the sidecar. * '''Saurer Kart: Hiromi's F1-type Saurer Machine. It is used to go from the classroom to the cockpit of Land Stego. * Saurer Gyro: Kinta's gyro Saurer Machine that hovers and flies. It was found by the Defense Force trapped inside of ice at the North Pole. Kinta traveled through time to the Dinosaur Era with this to find Magna Tyranno in a volcano. When it's time for the Saurers to head out, Kinta uses this machine to enter into Magna Tyranno's cockpit from the classroom. * Saurer Craft: Yōji's hovercraft Saurer Machine. He uses it to go from the classroom to the Gran Jet when it's time to head out, during which it emerges from the pool. Saurer Brace.jpg|Saurer Brace Saurer Changer.jpg|Saurer Changer Saurer Bike.jpg|Saurer Bike Saurer Side.jpg|Saurer Side Saurer Kart.jpg|Saurer Kart Saurer Gyro.jpg|Saurer Gyro Saurer Craft.jpg|Saurer Craft Gallery Yuka Mizuhara.jpg|Yuka Mizuhara Kumiko Tanabe.jpg|Kumiko "Kuuko" Tanabe Harue Yamamoto.jpg|Harue Yamamoto Shūzō Osada.jpg|Shūzō Osada Saneyazu Mushanokōji.jpg|Saneyazu "Bon" Mushanokōji Kazutaka Seki.jpg|Kazutaka "Chobi" Seki Akemi Satō.jpg|Akemi "One" Satō Harumi Satō.jpg|Harumi "Two" Satō Masao Fujiyoshi.jpg|Masao "Mabo" Fujiyoshi Ikuyo Ōyama.jpg|Ikuyo Ōyama Trivia * One of the Saurers, Kumiko Tanabe, derives her name from Kumiko Watanabe, a famous Japanese voice actress. Category:Hot-Blooded Strongest Go-Saurer Factions